Velocidad
by anySuzuki
Summary: Misaki siempre pensó que era cuestión de tiempo, para que Usagi-san se diera cuenta de que el dinero no puede comprarlo todo. Ni siquiera un paso libre por la calle, mientras conduce su auto deportivo rojo a toda velocidad.
1. Velocidad

**Disclaimer: Solo estoy siendo malvada con los personajes de Nakamura-sensei, ninguno realmente me pertenece.**

**Continuación de: "Fuego" pero no es necesario leerlo para entenderlo :D**

**Siempre me pregunté por qué Usagi-san siempre conducía como loco. Bueno, aquí está la consecuencia.**

* * *

><p><strong>...Velocidad…<strong>

Podía llamar a esto rutina. Siempre desde que comencé a vivir con Usagi-san, siempre hace lo mismo todas las mañanas. Siempre repite lo mismo todos los días, pero de algún modo o de otro, no llego a cansarme de ello. Será quizás porque nunca repite sus palabras, exceptuando el _"te quiero" _o porque siempre consigue lo que quiere, a pesar de que muchos _estemos _en su camino a impedírselo. Debía admitir que era divertido pelear con él ciertas veces, por los argumentos que ponía, por su cara, por la forma en que de todas formas terminaba consiguiendo lo que quería y yo salía perdiendo.

Era muy energético, para alguien que se quedaba despierto hasta altas horas de la madrugada teniendo que terminar una novela que debió entregar 3 días antes. Eso siempre pasaba cuando Aikawa-san tenía que abrirse su camino hacia este departamento y casi asesinarlo. O peor aún, usándome a mí de su excusa o castigo, según se diera el caso.

_-¡SENSEI, TERMINE EL MANUSCRITO! ¡AHORA!- _

_-Mmm, no tengo inspiración. Suzuki-san no me ha dejado hacer nada con él por un largo tiempo…-_

_Su apodo secreto para mí, cuando quería avergonzarme sin decir mi nombre, era el nombre del oso. Como si no hubiera suficientes Suzuki-san en esta casa._

_-¡Se lo advierto, si no me entrega el manuscrito mañana en la mañana…!-_

_-¿Qué?- el escritor arqueó una ceja, preparado para cualquier excusa tonta, según a su parecer, que le pudiera dar su pobre editora._

_-¡Me llevaré a Misaki a mi departamento!-_

_Ahora era metido en sus peleas. Aikawa-san había encontrado el punto débil del caprichoso escritor y no le importaba patearlo una y otra y otra vez ahí con tal de que cumpliera. Lo peor del caso es que se ponían a discutir sobre mí como si fuera algún tipo de cosa, algo por lo que dos niños pequeños peleaban. _

Usagi-san de cualquier forma siempre terminaba cediendo ante esa amenaza u otras parecidas. En realidad a mí no me importaba, sabía que por lo menos así el escritor cumpliría con su trabajo. Además, no creía que Aikawa-san en realidad me fuera a llevar con ella si mi casero no cumplía con su deber.

En realidad nunca ha pasado eso. Sentí una gota rodar por mi frente. Creo que Usagi-san no se quiere arriesgar, al igual que yo, a averiguar si lo que decía la mujer era cierto. Era mejor no tomar riesgos.

Aún así se empeñaba en llegar hasta las últimas consecuencias de no tener sus escritos a tiempo, como si fuera algún tipo de juego. Bajando las escaleras como lo hacía en este preciso momento, con su cara de alguien que se había desvelado, pero que se mantenía despierto para desayunar.

_Quizás esto era lo que hacía entretenidos mis días._ Verlo ceder ante una fuerza más grande que él.

-Ohayou, Usagi-san…-

-Ohayou…-

Al llegar a la mesa y oler la comida, un poco más de su viejo ser regresa, y se vuelve más aquél escritor impuntual de siempre.

-Vamos a tener una cita hoy- declara.

Mientras yo pensaba en lo especialmente bueno que había salido el desayuno de ahora, el me ataca por la espalda diciéndome eso. No fue hasta 5 minutos después que me di cuenta de lo que en realidad hablaba.

-¡¿QUEE?-

Supongo que todo el edificio se enteró. Pero el escritor siguió comiendo como si no me hubiera escuchado gritar, cuando obviamente lo hizo.

-¡¿Cuándo decidiste eso? ¿Y por qué tu solo?-

Me hacía feliz que a veces me sorprendiera con cosas así, pero no se lo dejaría saber. Todavía no me resignaba tan fácil a pesar de todo. Era parte de mí al final.

No esperaba en realidad que dejara de comer y me mirara seriamente, lo suficiente para hacer que todo mi aparente enojo se esfumara y pusiera total atención a lo que sea que tuviera que decir a continuación.

-No hemos tenido ninguna cita desde… _aquél día_-

No me tomó mucho darme cuenta a qué se refería, sentí como un nudo se formó en mi garganta al instante, mientras la culpa se arremolinaba en mi estómago de forma poco placentera.

Recodar su extrema preocupación, todas las cosas que dijo. Lo que yo pasé ahí dentro y todos los pensamientos que cruzaron por mi mente cuando creí que en realidad ya no lo volvería a ver. Ese fuego en la Universidad que me tuvo atrapado por largo tiempo junto con mi profesor de literatura. Sin duda era algo que no quería volver a vivir, y que me había hecho apreciar más el tener a mi lado a alguien como Usagi-san.

Tan absorto estaba en mis pensamientos cuando no lo sentí levantarse de su silla y dirigirse hacia mí, hasta que me abrazó por detrás y puso su barbilla sobre mi cabeza.

-Quiero aprovechar cada momento que podamos pasar juntos- dijo. Yo sabía que era la verdad, pues yo también lo quería.

-Está bien- cedí sin mucho argumento, sabía que era lo mejor.

Pasaríamos un buen rato. _Siempre y cuando no hiciera nada extraño._

* * *

><p>Siempre pensé que Usagi-san manejaba como de una manera poco responsable cuando se trataba de llegar rápido a algún lugar, creo que al tener dinero, creía que todo el tráfico se abriría, <em>o se detendría, <em>si él así lo deseaba. Supongo que confiaba mucho en todo el dinero que tenía y que podría seguir ganando, para despilfarrarlo en toda forma posible. Debería enseñarle algún día que hay cosas que el dinero no puede comprar o hacer posibles, enseñarle una que otra cosa al escritor era importante.

Desde aquél día del incendio, aproximadamente 2 meses, la escuela fue reconstruida pronto, asegurándose de que otro incidente como ese pasara. Todo había sido inusualmente rápido debido a lo que encontró la prensa unas horas después de que todo acabó. La gente se preguntaba quién había sido el idiota que había puesto una tubería de gas por todo alrededor del edificio, la respuesta apareció como el Grupo Usami. El encargado principal, Usagi-chichi.

Los reporteros y protestas cayeron como lluvia sobre la empresa, pero como era de esperarse, el padre de Usagi-san se disculpó y prometió tener la Universidad en pie en el menor tiempo posible. Eso nos sorprendió a todos cuando las clases se reanudaron poco después de un mes.

Recuerdo que Usagi-san estaba molesto por eso, después de que fui liberado del hospital trató de buscar a un culpable por todo lo que había pasado, días después con lo de su padre, creo que la distancia entre ellos se agrandó y no podía dejar de pensar que en cierta forma era mi culpa. Si yo no estuviera junto a Usagi-san…

Pero claro que se dio cuenta de mis pensamientos llenos de culpa y me hizo decirle todo. Poco después hizo que eso se borrara de mi cabeza con sus tácticas de amor.

-Usagi-san… no deberías ir tan rápido- le dije mientras veía por la ventana del copiloto los autos pasar -¡TE PASASTE EN AMARILLO!- grité. Él solo sonrió.

-Misaki, ¿No has escuchado lo que dicen? El verde es para andar, el rojo es para detenerse… y el amarillo es para apurarse porque ya viene el rojo-

_Kami-sama ¿Acaso debo pagar por haberme enamorado de un pervertido?_

Sentí como una gota de sudor rodó por mi frente. Podía tener muchos argumentos en contra, pero por el momento no quería decirlos, solo podía guardar silencio por un motivo que no conocía. Sin embargo, me sentía demasiado nervioso al ver a los autos pasar a un lado, cada vez que Usagi-san los esquivaba para avanzar.

_Parece que después de todo le tendré que enseñar las normas de tráfico de las que hablamos._

No podía esperar a que algo malo pasara para que aprendiera la lección.

-Usagi-san… en serio, no deberías ir tan rápido-

-Perderemos la reservación- argumentó –Nos detuvimos demasiado tiempo en la editorial- gruñó. Cuando nos topamos con Isaka-san, no podíamos movernos de tantas preguntas que hacía.

-No importa- traté, lo que sea para hacer que bajara la velocidad, giré mi vista hacia la ventana, sabiendo que lo que diría me haría sonrojar y a él sonreír de manera autosuficiente –Si estamos juntos yo…-

Vi las luces delanteras de ese auto demasiado cerca. Cerré los ojos al saber lo que venía.

* * *

><p><em>Hehehe OTRO! n.n Gracias por sobrevivir hasta este momento :D <em>

_Yo se que quieren dejar review para saber qué pasará n.n_

_Si.. soy mala muajajaja._

_anypotter_


	2. Fortaleza

_**Holaa! En verdad, espero que nadie esté muerto o haya muerto en estos tres días. Y... Mmmm no, disfruten el capítulo o me asesinarán por seguir hablando :D -figurativamente-**_

**Capítulo 2**

**"Fortaleza"**

**Akihiko P.O.V.**

Deseaba que esta noche fuera perfecta, después de todo lo que habíamos tenido que pasar era justo tan solo una noche. Aikawa no llegó al apartamento por el manuscrito, así que antes de partir tuvimos que llegar a la editorial a entregarlo. Misaki argumentó que me esperaría en el auto, pero desde el incidente de la Universidad no quería apartarme de él si era posible. Con frecuencia y sin que él lo supiera, pasaba mis mañanas escribiendo en la oficina de Hiroki, solo para acortar la distancia que nos separaba virtualmente.

Así que juntos entramos a la editorial, como siempre se negó a que lo tomara de la mano durante el camino, diciendo que ese era mi lugar de trabajo y que podrían surgir los rumores. _Como los que habían iniciado aquellos periodistas. _Supongo que Isaka tenía algo que ver en esto.

Como si hubiera invocado al mismo demonio, el hombre se apareció y me felicitó por no matar a Aikawa por no cumplir con mi fecha de entrega. Era un tipo de felicitación-regaño, creada especialmente para mí. Como sea, al deshacerme del manuscrito, parecía hacer todo lo posible para detenernos. Nos seguía y hacía preguntas que yo sabía que ponían a Misaki incómodo, lo podía ver en sus ojos. Trataba de evadir cada pregunta lo mejor posible, de la mejor manera, pero era un hombre imposible. Terminó entreteniéndonos 20 minutos más de lo que esperaba, ahora por eso íbamos tarde. _Las cosas no estaban saliendo como planeaba._

-Misaki, ¿No has escuchado lo que dicen? El verde es para andar, el rojo es para detenerse… y el amarillo es para apurarse porque ya viene el rojo-

Trataba de distraerlo, así no se preocuparía tanto. Yo no dejaría que nada le pasara.

Pero no funcionó, el continuó una y otra vez, pidiéndome eso. Al final hice que la velocidad fuera disminuyendo poco a poco, pero todavía por encima de los límites normales. Creo que él iba muy distraído para notarlo.

Cuando toqué el tema de perder la reservación, el contestó:

-No importa-

Pero había algo más en sus palabras, cuando desvió la mirada supe que diría algo que me alegraría, esperé pacientemente esos segundos.

Al girar mi cabeza hacia él, noté algo fuera de lugar.

_Estaba demasiado cerca._

-Si estamos juntos yo…-

Él también lo vio, traté de tomar su mano pero el brusco movimiento y el rechinido de las llantas sobre el pavimento lo impidieron. Todo se tornó un remolino de confusión, no podía hacer nada para impedirlo.

_Misaki… lo siento._

* * *

><p><strong>Hiroki P.O.V.<strong>

Estábamos paseando, por supuesto no era idea mía. Si Nowaki no se despegaba de mi cuando tenía tiempo, ahora ni siquiera me dejaba por más de un minuto completamente solo. Sentí que mi privacidad estaba siendo invadida por un acosador 24/7. Supongo que si eso lo mantenía contento, podría con eso mientras se le borrara la idea de que me desaparecería de su lado de un momento a otro.

-¡Vamos a cenar!-

Tenía la noche libre ahora y yo no tenía otra cosa más que hacer. Acepté con la condición de que no se empeñara en tomarme de la mano mientras caminábamos por las calles. La gente nos miraba de manera extraña cuando hacía eso, e incluso entre mis alumnos habían comenzado rumores. Rumores que de inmediato eran cortados con un diccionario japonés de 758 páginas, volando hacia sus caras.

Me sentía un poco más cómodo con mi relación con Nowaki ahora, supongo que el incendio de Mitsuhashi trajo más cosas buenas que malas. _No es que lo fuera admitir, sería mi perdición total._

Así que procuraba ya no discutir tanto con él, y cumplir con algunos caprichos suyos. _Excepto con lo de vestirme de sirvienta, o de no dejarlo ir a trabajar porque quiero que se bañe conmigo. _En serio, ¿Por qué siempre me tienen que rodear esta clase de pervertidos con imaginación? Nowaki podría hacer buena competencia a las novelas BL de Akihiko.

Y pensando en eso…

El maldito escritor convirtió **MI **oficina en su estudio personal. Al principio creo que estaba demasiado conmovido con su cara de lástima y necesidad de estar con Takahashi, pero, él estaba abusando de nuestra amistad de la infancia, de nuevo. Cada vez que entraba podía oler el humo del cigarro, o si no, era la multitud de osos que insistía en que yo los llamara _"Suzuki-san" _que ahora abarrotaban mi único espacio sin pistad de Nowaki.

Había un pequeño oso detrás de la puerta, otro sobre el escritorio. Uno más en una silla vacía junto al escritor, otro cerca del bote de basura y uno encima del librero. Tres más en el marco de la ventana, otros dos debajo del escritorio y un último sobre mis papeles. _Empezaba a odiar los osos. _

Una tarde llegué a casa, para encontrar una canasta fuera de la puerta, con 6 osos más. IDÉNTICOS, como siempre. De inmediato y con furia marqué su número y grité su nombre.

_-¡¿Qué demonios significa esto, Bakahiko?-_

_-Oi, Hiroki. No grites porque te escucho perfectamente…- lo escuché suspirar –Pensé en que nunca les agradecí como debía todo lo que tú hiciste por Misaki cuando le salvaste la vida en la Universidad y lo mucho que fue de ayuda tu novio-_

_No podía encontrar mi enojo anterior._

_-No fue nada, así que no mandes osos a mi casa. Suficiente con tener mi oficina atestada- contesté, una media sonrisa en mi rostro no visible para él._

_-Si no quieres los osos, entonces mandaré el auto deportivo que pensé en regalarte esta mañan…-_

_-¡Mucha gracias por los osos, en verdad! ¡Son lindos, nos vemos!-_

Después de eso colgué y recogí la canasta. Sabía que si lo dejaba seguir hablando, seguro haría lo que tenía en mente.

Al final, supongo de que una manera o de otra, estábamos hablando de Akihiko. Y cuando saqué los clones de _Suzuki-san _de la canasta –Oh rayos, estoy cayendo en su juego-, encontré unos boletos para dos personas, en un viaje todo pagado a las aguas termales. _Juré que iba a matarlo. _Aunque eso no serviría de nada.

Suspiré y le mandé un mensaje de agradecimiento. Después de eso, Nowaki no paraba de hablar del viaje, lo esperaba con ansias. Después de todo no parecía una mala idea, una pequeña escapada durante el verano.

Sentí que Nowaki jaló de mi mano y ambos nos sentamos en una banca, frente a un parque. No supe qué era lo que tenía en mente hasta que habló.

-¿La vida es demasiado corta, no?-

Odiaba cuando se ponía a filosofar de esa manera. Nowaki pensaba mucho las cosas para alguien que en veces actuaba de manera compulsiva.

Solo asentí a su comentario, ambos nos quedamos por un momento viendo los carros pasar y pasar, todos inevitablemente teniendo que llegar a su destino.

No le estaba prestando tanta importancia como parecía, pero a lo lejos, parado en un semáforo varias calles atrás, pude divisar un conocido auto deportivo rojo. Comencé a pensar que esto era una especie de karma.

El semáforo avanzó y a pesar de que siempre he visto la manera impulsiva de manejar de Akihiko, esta vez parecía realmente apresurado en llegar a cierto lugar. Se acercaba rápidamente al otro semáforo. Y mientras más cerca estaba, podía divisar que alguien más venía con él, al único que podía imaginar en esa posición era a Takahashi.

El auto pasó eventualmente por la acera frente a Nowaki y yo, podía ver el rostro de mi alumno mirando hacia la ventana, sonrojado. Me encontré a mí mismo sonriendo, sabiendo de las cosas que el escritor podía hacer para poner a una persona así. Por fortuna yo tenía a Nowaki, pero… eso no significaba que me fuera mejor, supongo.

Una milésima en un tiempo congelado, bastó para hacer mi sonrisa desaparecer. Sentí el fuerte agarre de Nowaki en mi mano, _él también estaba viendo lo que yo. _

Justo a punto de terminar de cruzar la calle, hubo un tremendo estruendo que no me permitió parpadear en ningún momento.

Vi como el deportivo era embestido por el costado derecho, por un auto más pequeño pero a una gran velocidad. Me levanté de la banca al mismo tiempo que Nowaki, observando. El auto rojo giró sobre sí 180°, quedando en sentido contrario de la misma calle por la que circulaba, antes de ser golpeado de nuevo por el frente, por un conductor que no se esperaba eso, y que no alcanzó a frenar.

Hubo más y más choques detrás, no tan fuertes pero escuché las defensas de los autos colisionar sin mucho esfuerzo. Después solo se escuchaban las llantas de otros autos patinar, intentar detener esta cadena en dominó.

Cuando todo terminó, sentí mi cuerpo frío. Toda la sangre se quedaba en mis pies y no se veía capaz de subir a mi cabeza.

_Aterradoramente impresionante._

El escenario frente a mí, los rostros de quienes seguían aferrados al volante de sus autos y los gritos de quienes veían que sus acompañantes estuvieran bien.

Sentí los brazos de Nowaki alrededor de mi cuerpo, abrazándome fuertemente. Cuando giré mi cabeza hacia él podía ver la preocupación en su rostro. En parte creo que era por lo que acabábamos de ver, y la otra parte era porque estaba seguro de que mi cara estaba más pálida que la de un muerto.

-Hiro-san…- susurró, sin dejar su agarre.

Sabía que él podría hacer algo, que estaba capacitado lo suficiente. Que era su deber, y no quería verme de esta manera frente a él, quería ser fuerte. Pero creo que había pasado muy poco tiempo para superarlo, no quería encontrarme en una situación como esta nunca más.

Sin darme cuenta me sentó en la banca y puso ambas manos a los lados de mi rostro, obligándome a mirarlo a los ojos.

_Definitivamente debía ser fuerte._

Retiré sus manos con las mías, dándole a entender con la mirada que estaría bien.

Le dio un apretón a mis manos y corrió, desapareciendo en el caos.

_Deseaba ser tan fuerte como debía. _

* * *

><p><strong><em>No se avanzó demasiado, salvo la escena del choque :D Así que no me maten si quieren capi nuevo n.n<em>**

**_anypotter_**


	3. Mente Fría

_Wow! Super rápida actualización n.n y me encantaron sus reviews psico-asesinos-amenazantes! :D Ahora, por favor n.n lean... y sobrevivan._

**Capítulo 3**

**Mente Fría**

**Misaki P.O.V.**

No puedes decir algo de lo que no tienes experiencia. No puedes comprender lo que la gente quiere expresar cuando dicen _"Mi vida pasó frente a mis ojos" _aunque en solo una fracción de segundo eso puede cambiar. Yo sabía que no podría hacer nada para detener esta situación, tampoco lo haría Usagi-san. Las luces llegaron a estar tan cerca que me cegaron, permitiéndome ver tantas cosas. Era como una especie de película corriendo, sin sonido alguno. Todo tan rápido pero a la vez tan lento, un perfecto resumen que una biografía de 500 páginas no podría ser capaz de igualar. Además de que justo después de eso, venía el epílogo imaginario. Era quizás un tipo de lista, de pensamientos y palabras que deseamos decir en algún momento de nuestras vidas, pero que por motivos adversos no lo hicimos.

_La cereza del pastel a tu vida pasando frente a tus ojos._

Y volvías a la realidad, donde poco a poco, todo volvía a su velocidad normal.

Intenté no ver, de verdad lo intenté pero me era imposible. También traté de buscar la atención de Usagi-san, tomando su mano o quizás emitiendo un sonido, pero mis sentidos parecían estar bloqueados. La luz de los faros delanteros del auto estaba a centímetros de mi ventana cuando vino ese primer golpe. Fue uno muy fuerte.

Sentí como el impacto hundió la puerta de mi lado, sentí cómo la vestidura de la puerta golpeaba el costado derecho de mi cuerpo, empujándome hacia Usagi-san en cierta forma, pero mi cabeza no reaccionando lo suficientemente rápido a esto, golpeando con fuerza la ventana. Entre el rechinido de las llantas y el sonido del choque, pude escuchar el vidrio cuartearse, antes de que mi cabeza siguiera al resto de mi cuerpo y se hiciera a donde Usagi-san.

_Todo es tan frío._

De reojo miré hacia el parabrisas, el paisaje cambió, los colores se convirtieron en un remolino cuando el auto giró sobre sí, quedando totalmente en sentido contrario al que venía.

Como si eso no fuera suficiente, cerré los ojos al saber lo que seguiría. Varios pares de luces se acercaban sin poder detenerse, todo estaba pasando tan rápido como para hacer algo.

Hubo otra fuerte embestida por el frente. Aunque sabía que Usagi-san tenía el cinturón de seguridad puesto al igual que yo, eso no evitó que al menos mi cuerpo se inclinara hacia adelante, muy cerca del parabrisas y luego regresando a su lugar.

_No puedo respirar._

Hubo un leve momento de silencio, antes de que vinieran una serie de sonidos en cadena.

_THUD._

Sabía que ese no había sido un golpe directo, pero sentí el auto deportivo estremecerse.

_THUD._

No he escuchado ni una palabra de Usagi-san, aunque tampoco es que yo pueda decir algo.

_THUD._

_THUD._

Hacen que mi cabeza amenace con explotar. El rechinido de las llantas hace que mis ojos se cierren con la esperanza de que todo sea un mal sueño. Que esos sonidos solo sean gotas de agua estrellándose contra una ventana en una tarde lluviosa.

_THUD._

No lo puedo soportar. Algo se rompió en miles de pedazos.

Todo volvió al silencio. Esta vez no hubo más golpes, pero sí gritos desesperados que pedían ayuda. El claxon de algún auto sonaba sin parar y sentí que algo corría por el lado derecho de mi cabeza, caliente, espeso.

_¿Por qué?_

¿Por qué este tipo de cosas tenían que pasarme a mí? Tal como mis padres, ¿Era yo la causa? ¿Estuve distrayendo a Usagi-san por el camino? Él conducía perfectamente cada vez que iba a altas velocidades, ¿Era mi culpa?

_Mi culpa…_

Como aquella vez. _Estaba siendo caprichoso._

* * *

><p><strong>Akihiko P.O.V.<strong>

Deseé en ese momento poder cambiar de lugar con él, hacer algo para que esto no pasara, sabiendo que había sido enteramente mi culpa. El primer golpe me hizo inclinarme a su lado pero nunca tocarlo, después por el mismo efecto fui regresado con fuerza hacia mi propia puerta. Instinto me hizo levantar mi brazo, evitando que mi cabeza chocara contra el vidrio. Luego hubo un giro que me movió el cielo y la tierra, no pude recuperarme del movimiento lo suficientemente rápido para ver lo que venía.

Las luces venían de frente, fue un golpe duro. El cinturón no me detuvo lo suficiente, mi cabeza sin más remedio chocó contra el volante.

Todo se volvió negro.

* * *

><p><strong>Nowaki P.O.V.<strong>

Solo había un epicentro. Pero detrás de éste también había destrucción. Por lo que podía ver no había heridos de gravedad en los demás autos, quizá golpes y heridas leves, pero eso solo era lo que podía ver. Uno como doctor nunca sabe qué tipo de personas va a atender, en qué condiciones puedan estar. Se debe mantener la mente fría para pensar racionalmente y para lo mejor, pero me resultaba casi imposible hacerlo.

Dejé a Hiro-san en la banca del parque, no se veía bien. Aunque sabía que no estaba herido, él no era una persona que estuviera acostumbrado a lidiar con esto. Pensé que era un milagro cuando salió entero de la Universidad en llamas, agradecí infinitamente el tenerlo, pero… cambió en más de un sentido desde entonces.

No me molestaba y sabía que él mismo se sentía muy cómodo con eso, pero supongo que a pesar de todo, no estaba preparado para enfrentar una situación como esta de nuevo, no por lo menos en estas circunstancias.

_Con un demonio que sabía que Usami-san seguía importándole. _Quizás no tanto como antes, quizás no de la misma manera. Pero eso no cambiaba que era su amigo de la infancia, y que tenía muchos más años que yo de conocerlo.

Me tranquilizaba saber la confianza que tenía Hiro-san sobre mí para contarme la nueva costumbre del escritor, de ir y quedarse en su oficina todo el día o hasta que su joven amante terminara las clases. Creo que era más ponerme sobre aviso por si en alguna visita sorpresa, me lo llegaba a topar.

Ese era otro de mis motivos para no poder concentrarme en lo que debía hacer. Aprendí mucho sobre ese hombre en las pasadas semanas, quizás incluso más de lo que debía. Además, al interactuar con él en una situación como aquella en la que nos conocimos, podía decir que no era una mala persona, y que solo tenía espacio en su corazón para alguien, y ese alguien era un joven Universitario.

_Yo siento ese mismo amor. Hiro-san…_

Por supuesto también está Misaki. Yo y Hiro-san hemos hablado más de una vez de él. Lo triste que había sido su historia al principio, con la muerte de sus padres, pero cómo ahora era un tanto diferente y feliz por las acciones de Usami-san. Hiro-san aceptó que ellos se necesitaban el uno al otro, yo estaba de acuerdo.

No todos los días conoces a personas que están en una situación parecida a la tuya.

Pero ahora todo estaba mal, _de nuevo. _

No sabía si Hiro-san podría calmarse lo suficiente para pedir ayuda por el celular, así que mientras corría hacia el deportivo rojo, grité a un transeúnte que llamara.

_No sabía qué tan mal estaba esto._

Brinqué involuntariamente al llegar. Una terrorífica escena me dio la bienvenida.

Primero que nada, el auto había dado la vuelta completamente, siendo que al primero que vi fue a Usami-san. Desde donde podía ver, él solo estaba inconsciente con algo de sangre corriendo por su frente. Supongo que por algún golpe contra el volante. Mi vista viajó a la parte delantera del auto, donde la defensa y el cofre estaban completamente destrozados. Solo un poco de alivio llegó a mí cuando noté que no parecía haber peligro inminente, por algún líquido peligroso saliendo del vehículo.

Así que no perdí el tiempo en rodear el auto, topándome primero con la puerta del copiloto destrozada y hundida un poco hacia dentro del deportivo. A cada paso que daba para acercarme, rogaba que el joven… Misaki…

Lo vi.

Me acerqué tan rápido como mis piernas respondieron, inclinándome sobre donde se supone debería estar el cristal de la ventana.

Lo primero que podía decir era que estaba consciente, y en un estado evidente de shock. Su respiración era tan agitada que me preocupaba, y había sangre chorreando por el lado derecho de su cabeza. No era poca, no era una herida superficial pero tampoco parecía ser de tanta gravedad. Al acercarme aún más, noté como todo su cuerpo temblaba y las marcas de cristales que habían hecho pequeñas heridas por todo su rostro, suspiré una vez más cuando sus ojos no parecían haber sido dañados.

Me dolía la forma en la que apretaba sus palmas contra su pantalón.

-Misaki-kun…- traté de llamar su atención, no funcionó. Me recargué sobre la puerta dañada, metiendo uno de mis brazos por la ventana. Al mirar hacia abajo noté las hendiduras hacia adentro de la puerta. Lo primero que podía pensar era que Misaki podía tener alguna lesión en su cuerpo.

Necesitaba hacerlo reaccionar.

Alargué una de mis manos hasta tocar su mejilla con sumo cuidado.

-¿Misaki-kun?-

Parpadeó un par de veces, antes de mirarme de reojo. No sé si me había reconocido, pero podía decir que se había lastimado el cuello. Además de notar un vacío en sus ojos, un doloroso vacío.

-Misaki-kun, soy Nowaki ¿Recuerdas?- no podía esperar una respuesta –Todo saldrá bien, por favor, solo escúchame-

Ahora sí, debía esperar a que mostrara señas de que me había entendido. Las lágrimas que se formaron en sus ojos me dieron un indicio, le sonreí cálidamente, sabía que estaba asustado.

Trató de moverse, seguro para ver qué era de Usami-san, pero la expresión de dolor que cruzó su cara lo detuvo al instante. Se desesperó más de lo que ya estaba, no sé si era por el hecho de la poca movilidad o por la angustia de saber del hombre mayor.

-Misaki-kun, cálmate- traté, no debía alterarse de esa forma –Usami-san está bien, lo tuve que noquear porque no dejaba de preguntar por ti y no me dejaba hacer mi trabajo, cálmate por favor-

En realidad eso no era cierto. Apenas y había checado al escritor, pero no estaba muy lejos de la verdad. De lo poco que conozco al hombre, estoy seguro de que si estuviera consciente en el momento, lo habría hecho. Misaki creyó fácilmente en lo que le dije, él también pensaba que sería algo que el hombre estuviera haciendo. Para mi suerte, no erré mucho en la mentira piadosa.

La gente se comenzaba a arremolinar en las áreas cercanas a los accidentados. Si por lo menos todos fueran a ayudar, muchos de ellos solo eran ojos curiosos.

No necesitaba de todos estos ojos vigilándome.

-¡Aléjense, hagan espacio!- No era yo quien gritó eso, para mi sorpresa tampoco fue Hiro-san.

Entre la multitud vi emerger a un hombre de cabello oscuro, agitando sus manos para que la multitud se hiciera hacia atrás. Detrás de él había un joven de cabello castaño claro que se aferraba con una mano a la camisa del mayor. Los reconocí de inmediato a ambos.

Miyagi-sensei y Shinobu-kun.

_Gracias._

-Misaki-kun, hay que sacarte de aquí-

_Estaba asustado. _

* * *

><p><strong>Akihiko P.O.V.<strong>

Mi cabeza dolía, mucho. Peor que esos días en los que olvidaba comer, o en los que mis fechas límite casi me mataban. Era un dolor físico aunado a uno emocional, culpa y remordimiento juntándose en una perfecta receta de sufrimiento.

Escuché, algo lejano. Supongo que eran voces pero no sé qué era lo que decían. Todo mi alrededor seguía dando vueltas. Mis pensamientos eran un caos, trataba de recordar dónde estaba, por qué, qué había pasado.

_-Misaki-kun, hay que sacarte de aquí-_

¿De quién era esa voz? ¿Misaki?

* * *

><p><em>Muchas gracias por seguir vivos! No saben lo difícil que es encontrar buenos lectores que dejan review :D <em>

_Ahora debo dejarlos porque tengo que terminar un video que estoy editando para una exposición n.n Se vale dejar review :D Los reviews hacen que la autora termine su tarea rápido y escriba con más ganas! n.n_

_Domo!_

_any_


	4. Culpa

**Capítulo 4:**

**Culpa**

**Nowaki P.O.V.**

Podía ver señas de que el escritor quería despertar, eso me aliviaría un poco y sé que a la vez me daría un dolor de cabeza. Primero, el verlo consciente y en perfecto estado sería lo ideal, significaría que no sufrió de daños severos durante el accidente. Pero sabía que cuando recuperara por completo la consciencia, sería cuestionado y vigilado acerca de Misaki. No podía adelantarme a conclusiones, no podía hacer mucho en la posición en la que estábamos.

-Misaki-kun, necesito que me ayudes…-

Traté de abrir la puerta de su lado, pero como esperaba, era imposible. El espacio que normalmente separaría la puerta, del resto del vehículo, había desaparecido en el golpe, y todo era una masa de metal amontonado de manera extraña. _Imposible de abrir. _Lo único que se me ocurría era sacarlo por la ventana, pero no podía hacerlo solo. Quizás por el lado de la puerta de Usami-san, pero el hombre seguía luchando por recuperar la consciencia.

_Solo era yo quien trataba de hacer algo. _Necesitaba ayuda, las sirenas todavía no se escuchaban.

Podía ver que Misaki estaba cansado. En realidad me había sorprendido que estuviera consciente después de los golpes que sufrió el auto, pero ahora cabeceaba, claramente a punto de perder la consciencia.

-Te necesito despierto, Misaki-kun… vamos- No sé por qué, solo no podía encontrar la forma de acomodarme para comenzar a sacarlo de ahí. Usualmente no perdería la calma de esta manera, pero la situación comenzaba a frustrarme.

Esa era una de las razones por las que a los doctores se les impedía participar en el tratamiento de alguien con quien estaban relacionados o conocían. Esa mezcla de sentimientos podía llevarnos a cometer errores que podían costarle la vida a la otra persona.

_Maldición._

* * *

><p><strong>Akihiko P.O.V.<strong>

Escuchaba las palabras, pero mi cerebro no podía asociarlas con ningún significado. Todo era bastante confuso y algo doloroso, pero me aferraba a la consciencia, esperando poder darme cuenta de lo que estaba pasando.

_-Te necesito despierto, Misaki-kun… vamos- _

Misaki… ¿Misaki?

* * *

><p><strong>Nowaki P.O.V.<strong>

Si no fuera porque era el único responsable por lo que pasaba ahora, ya hubiera dejado que el total de mis nervios tomaran el control, pero no lo permitiría. Mi ética me movía a seguir tratando de encontrar una forma de resolver esto.

Sabía que si movía a Misaki por la ventana, corría el riesgo de lastimarlo más. Tampoco era que pudiera dejarlo ahí, pero ninguno de los ojos curiosos podía hacer algo bueno por una vez, y acercarse a ayudar. En más de una vez giré sobre mi espalda, tratando de ver si alguien se encontraba dispuesto a prestarme una mano, pero cada vez que lo hacían, muchos giraban la vista o admiraban la escena con horror. _Que poco valor._

-Creo que necesitas ayuda- dijo una voz.

Levanté la mirada, enderezándome con esperanza en mi rostro. Al mismo tiempo que sorpresa.

-¿Hiro-san?-

De todas las personas, quizás él era la que menos esperaba en este momento. Ahora sabía que él no tenía un fuerte contra este tipo de situaciones, pero había más decisión –testarudez- que miedo a hacer lo que cualquiera debía. Estoy seguro de que me encontraba sonriendo, porque él también lo hizo. _Mi salvador._

Se acercó más al auto, su vista se posó antes que nada en el destruido cofre, luego en Usami-san.

Me preocupó la reacción que podría tener, pero aunque palideció un poco, se mantuvo tranquilo. Creo que sabía que si hubiera algo mal en el escritor, ya estuviera haciendo algo al respecto. Además de que el hombre todavía luchaba por regresar a su lado consciente.

-¿En qué te ayudo, Nowaki?-

Sería lo mejor mantenerlo ocupado. Además, no quería que viniera del lado del auto en el que yo estaba, la perspectiva de todo se veía mucho peor desde aquí.

-¿Podrías sacar a Usami-san de ahí?- señalé con la cabeza.

Se acerco más, halando de la puerta ya abriéndola exitosamente. Al inclinarse, ambos nos lográbamos ver desde dentro del auto, y mientras maniobraba por encima de Usami-san para desabrochar su cinturón de seguridad, notó a Misaki. Se detuvo en lo que estaba haciendo, claramente sorprendido, a la vez que preocupación también se hacía presente en su rostro.

Hiro-san no era el tipo de personas que formaban vínculos sentimentales con facilidad, mi trabajo me había costado aprenderlo. En su interior solo había espacio para un reducido grupo de personas que ni él mismo admitía. En primer lugar, me gustaba pensar que estaba yo, después, venía por supuesto el gran escritor. Y desde ahí la lista se encogía. Personalmente creo que el Profesor Miyagi también era una de las personas que le importaban, y no me ponía celoso por eso, me agradaba que tuviera con alguien con quién más convivir aparte de mí. Ahora, creo que una de sus últimas adiciones a ese pequeño grupo muy especial, era Takahashi Misaki. Podría negarlo todo lo que quisiera, pero sé que después del incidente en la universidad, había aprendido a abrirse un poco más.

_Estaba tan orgulloso de él. Pero odiaba que hubiera sido esa situación la que lo había hecho cambiar._

Movió la cabeza tratando de alejar cualquier pensamiento que se hubiera aparecido, continuó tratando de sacar al pesado autor.

-Misaki-kun... necesitas ayudarme, necesito que pongas tu brazo alrededor de mi cuello- instruí. No estaba tan seguro de que me hubiera escuchado del todo, sus ojos habían perdido enfoque. _No me gustaba eso._

Hiroki encontró la forma de jalar al escritor fuera del auto, no muy cariñosa, pero lo hizo. Lo arrastró unos metros más allá antes de recostarlo en el suelo. No tuve necesidad de decirle que pusiera algo cómodo debajo de su cabeza y que deshiciera su corbata, parecía saber lo básico en esto.

* * *

><p><strong>Hiroki P.O.V.<strong>

Akihiko era pesado, más de lo que recordaba. Cuando éramos niños yo solía ser un poco más grande que él, pero supongo que eso había sido hacía tanto tiempo, así que no me quedó de otra más que arrastrarlo lejos del auto. Nowaki no me dijo que no podía hacerlo, y al ver su mirada entre sorprendida y divertida por la forma en que lo hacía, supuse que no tenía nada de malo.

_Demonios Akihiko, ¿Por qué siempre haces este tipo de estupideces? _

Estaba preocupado por él, y mucho. Pero sabía que Nowaki me hubiera dado indicaciones más concretas si debía evitar de hacer algo mal. Además, no se veía tan preocupado por él. Yo tampoco podía ver algo malo, aunque no era doctor.

Quien sí ocupaba de atención era Takahashi, eso de seguro.

_Levanta tu perezoso trasero del asfalto y ve con tu amante, Bakahiko. _

Resistí las ganas de zarandearlo y gritarle. Pero por más de una razón me encontraba enojado.

Una de ellas era la impotencia de no poder hacer nada más en esto para ayudar, y la otra quizás era haber dejado a Nowaki verme tan débil frente a la situación. Nunca planeé que pasara esto, pero al destino parecía encantarle ponernos en estos problemas. _¿Por qué estaba sucediendo esto de nuevo?_

-Kamijou…-

Giré con sorpresa para ver sobre mi hombro.

-¿Miyagi-sensei?- y a su lado el pequeño terrorista.

No esperaba encontrarlos en un lugar así. Podría decir algo como… _¿Estamos juntos de nuevo en una situación parecida, no?_

-¿Te ayudo con algo, Kamijou?-

Volví mi vista a Akihiko. Luego a Nowaki.

En realidad no estaba haciendo nada más que vigilar al escritor, y podía ver que Nowaki tenía ciertas dificultades. Por más que no quisiera "dejar" a Akihiko, Nowaki en realidad me necesitaba.

Asentí, señalando que sólo lo vigilaran.

_Más te vale despertar, y hacerlo rápido._

Caminé al auto, Nowaki sintió que me acercaba.

-¡Espera, Hiro-san!- gritó.

Me detuve como él lo dijo, pero realmente me extrañó esa orden. Sabía que necesitaba ayuda, pero aún así no me permitía acercarme al lado del auto en el que él estaba. Miraba nerviosamente a su alrededor, _¿Acaso no quería dejarme ver algo?_

-Necesitas ayuda, Nowaki- insistí. Sabía que causaría problemas el que me hubiera visto así, _demonios. _

Pareció pensarlo por un momento, pero no teníamos un momento. Así que mientras él se ocupaba de pensar, sin que se fijara me di la vuelta, solo para encontrar el motivo por el que me quería mantener del otro lado.

Al principio, sí debo admitir que fue algo impactante, y sumamente aterrador. Mientras que el deportivo parecía estar bien por un lado, el otro estaba prácticamente irreconocible. De no ser porque vi a Takahashi respirando y _bien, _realmente dudaría que después de ese golpe siguiera vivo.

_Akihiko, tienes una suerte…_

No me resignaba a darle la razón, debía permanecer fuerte.

Su cara reflejó sorpresa y alivio cuando me acerqué, en unos pasos ya estaba a su lado. Me sonrió, antes de volver a nuestras vistas a Takahashi.

Cuando lo vi por primera vez, la sangre que ahora corría por un lado de su rostro y cabeza había sido pasada desapercibida, al verlo desde un ángulo muy distinto. Pero ahora me daba miedo que la situación fuera peor de lo que había querido creer desde un principio. La preocupación de Nowaki me estaba contagiando con rapidez.

_Takahashi, esto no debe ser nada en comparación con lo que pasó dentro de la Universidad, recuérdalo._

Apenas y estaba consciente.

* * *

><p><strong>Akihiko P.O.V.<strong>

Sentí algo duro contra mi espalda, a diferencia de mi cabeza. Sabía que si estuviera en mi cama, en mi habitación, no me sintiera como si hubiera tomado y los recuerdos tan revueltos como podían.

Algo dentro de mi interior de todas formas me decía que no estaba en el condominio. A decir verdad, recordaba haber desayunado con Misaki, y después de eso acordamos en salir en una cita. _Es tan difícil de convencer en veces. _Pero algo no cuadraba. ¿Dónde estaba? ¿Por qué me sentía tan incómodo? Además de que sentía una opresión en el pecho que me hacía respirar más rápido de lo que quería.

_¿Por qué no estaba Misaki conmigo?_

Apreté mi mano, sintiendo nada más que algo rocoso y duro bajo ella. Tanteé más, esperando encontrarlo. Simplemente encontraba más vacío.

Desesperado, abrí los ojos para toparme primero con figuras danzantes que poco a poco se convirtieron en una sola. La cara de un hombre mayor me dio la bienvenida.

-¿Mi…Misaki?-

Era lo primero que había llegado a mi boca, no pude detenerlo.

-¿Está usted bien?- me preguntó el hombre con preocupación en su voz, _¿Por qué no estaría bien?_

Levanté mi mano hacia mi cabeza, no recuerdo mucho, no sé por qué me dolía así. _¿Dónde estoy?_

Giré un poco de lado, enfocando poco a poco. La imagen de mi deportivo visto desde un ángulo muy bajo, hizo que todo cayera en su lugar de manera dolorosa.

_-"Usagi-san… en serio, no deberías ir tan rápido!-_

_-"Perderemos la reservación"_

_-"No importa…si estamos juntos yo"-_

_Estaba demasiado cerca._

_Misaki… lo siento._

_Las luces venían de frente, fue un golpe duro. El cinturón no me detuvo lo suficiente, mi cabeza sin más remedio chocó contra el volante._

_Todo se volvió negro._

Me senté rápidamente, mi cuerpo protestó dolorosamente pero no me importó por un segundo.

-¡MISAKI!-

Traté de levantarme, pero el hombre de antes me detuvo tratando de hacer que me quedara sentado. Incluso distinguí a un joven muchacho ayudándole a hacerlo. _Eso no me detendría… no… Misaki ¡Misaki!_

_Es mi culpa, yo no debí…_

Busqué frenéticamente a mí alrededor, todavía tratando de pararme. Pero no había señas de él.

Mi vista se detuvo en el destrozado frente de mi deportivo, pero eso no importaba. _Misaki…_

_Por favor…_

-¡Akihiko!-

Giré mi vista hacia atrás, mi cuello protestó al principio pero seguí sin darle importancia. Hiroki _¿Hiroki? _Corría hacia donde estaba.

-Akihiko, ¿Qué demonios haces? ¡Quédate quieto!-

_No esperaba que nadie comprendiera como me sentía. No podía ser que de nuevo, hubiera lastimado a quien más quería. No podía ser, que… no, no me resignaba a perderlo. ¡No!_

-Hi..Hiroki… ¿Dónde… Misaki?- no podía formar bien mis oraciones. Los labios me temblaban, mi cuerpo también.

-Calma, cálmate Akihiko. Nowaki está con él, confía en Nowaki-

_¿El alto doctor? ¿Misaki necesitaba de la atención de un doctor?_

-No respondiste mi pregunta- contesté, intentando pararme de nuevo -¿Está bien, dónde está?-

Su silencio…

_No, ¡Misaki!_

-¡MISAKI!—

Hice a un lado al hombre y al joven que me detenían, no me importaba ser cortés, o una reputación que mantener. Encontré un poco de estabilidad en mis piernas que se negaban a quedarse quitas, temblaban demasiado. Hiroki se levantó tras de mí, insistiéndome, jalando de mi hombro, tratando de alejarme de mi auto.

_No pudo._

Por la puerta abierta de mi lado, la imagen de mi amante con ambos ojos cerrados me golpeó en el rostro.

-¡MISAKII!-

_Por favor, no._

Traté de correr alrededor del auto, pero Hiroki se aferró tan fuerte como pudo.

-¡Quédate aquí!- me advirtió

-¡Hazte a un lado!- no estaba dispuesto a perder mi tiempo.

_Todo había sido culpa mía._

Rodeé el auto, para la desgracia de Hiroki que maldijo libremente tras mi espalda, todavía aferrándose a mi brazo. Su fuerza de voluntad no era tanta como la mía.

Por un momento deseé que sí hubiera podido detenerme. Estaba dentro de una de mis peores pesadillas.

-Mi…saki-

* * *

><p><strong>Misaki P.O.V.<strong>

Tantas personas llamaban mi nombre, o quizás solo era una. Había pasado mucho tiempo aquí, y solo era minutos. No podía decir nada, tenía miedo a equivocarme, _de nuevo. _Era algo que venía conmigo, era una marca que parecía no querer alejar aunque ya hayan pasado más de 10 años.

Todavía no puedo creer lo que pasó, todo se repitió.

_Malditos caprichos._

No debí insistir.

No debí distraer a Usagi-san.

No debí haberme dejado llevar por el miedo.

No debí haberme enamorado en primer lugar.

¿Qué estaba pensando, que las cosas serían distintas? Las personas a mi alrededor, que alguna vez me querían o _me quieren_, terminan siendo lastimadas. Por más que siempre traté de no causar ningún inconveniente, parecía imposible.

Como aquella vez que intenté cocina para Nii-chan. Quizás en ese momento era muy chico para comprenderlo, pero todo mundo podía decir que solo era cuestión de tiempo para que me diera cuenta de aquél error. Cuando tuve la madurez suficiente para comprenderlo, me esforcé en hacerlo bien, sin importar qué. Nii-chan creyó que los momentos que pasó enseñándome fueron lo suficientemente buenos para que hoy pudiera cocinar, pero la realidad era que yo no me detenía cuando me dejaba de explicar. Yo no dejaba de buscar información y poner en práctica todo. _Cuando él no se diera cuenta, cuando no le pudiera causar un inconveniente. _

Mis caprichos no solo le quitaron la vida a nuestros padres, sino también a él, de cierta forma. Tener que hacerse cargo de mí a tan joven edad, tuvo que esforzarse más que nadie. De hecho sacrificó varias cosas para poder darme a mí, lo que él creía que necesitaba. Perdió la oportunidad de entrar a Mitsuhashi y con ello la oportunidad de un mejor empleo.

Creo que cuando llegó Usagi-san, me dejé llevar por dos cosas. Una de ellas era la posibilidad de liberar a Nii-chan de mi presencia y de ser una molestia en su vida, tan solo por una vez. La otra era la manera en que todo pasó tan rápido con Usagi-san, todo parecía tan perfecto que en alguna parte del camino olvidé cuál era mi meta principal en la vida.

_Éstas eran las consecuencias._

Pensé en más de una vez que esto estaba bien, que Usagi-san en realidad me necesitaba. Pero tantas personas me lo dijeron a su tiempo, creer en sus palabras fue doloroso y el escritor me hizo olvidarlas –en su mayoría- reescribiéndolas con tantos, _te quiero. _

_Estaba siendo caprichoso, he aquí las consecuencias._

Usagi-chichi, Isaka-san. Incluso Nii-chan cuando insistió que volviera con él a Osaka.

_Nunca los escuché._

Como castigo, esto estaba pasando.

No me importaba qué me pasara a mí, mientras Usagi-san saliera bien de esto.

_-¡Misaki!-_

Nunca quise causar nada de esto.

_-¡MISAKI!-_

Todo estaba poniéndose oscuro y caliente. Aún así podía escuchar su voz.

-_Mi…saki-_

Lo siento Usagi-san, _¿No sería mejor que los dejara a todos? _No más molestias.

* * *

><p><strong>hehehehe Gomen! Sé que debí actualizar antes n.n pero... "Me escapé olvidando intencionalmente que debía escribir, en un auto rojo rumbo a la playa. Sabiendo a la furia que me arriesgaba cuando regresara si no terminaba. A decir verdad, el trabajo estaba a medias, solo me faltaban unas cuantas hojas" Mmmm esa última explicación se me hace familiar... a ustedes no? XD<strong>

**Próximo capítulo, el final. Y una noticia muy... muy importande :D**

**QUIEN QUIERE FINAL? El que deje review.**

**any!**


	5. ¿El fin?

**Capítulo 5.**

**¿Final?**

**Nowaki P.O.V.**

Tal y como lo había previsto, Usami-san ahora estaba aquí, observando con gran incredulidad lo que pasaba frente a sus ojos. Al igual que un sufrimiento que era doloroso de ver. Sé que Hiro-san trató lo mejor que pudo para detenerlo, pero incluso yo sabía que nada lo detendría, _nada. _

-Mi…saki-

Podía escuchar en su voz todo su dolor. Por un momento lo sentí. Yo no me podía imaginar en una situación así, con Hiro-san. _Estaba tan agradecido de que no fuéramos nosotros, pero eso no significaba que quisiera que esto le pasara a alguien más. Menos que todos, a ellos 2._

Todavía no lograba nada con Misaki, estaba en el mismo punto que desde el comienzo. Solo que esta vez…

-¿Misaki-kun?-

Sentí como su cabeza perdió fuerza, inclinándose hacia un lado.

_Demasiado tiempo pensando._

-¡Hiro-san!- grité. Necesitaba hacer esto, ¡Ahora!

Pareció entender inmediatamente mi llamado, pasó velozmente a un lado de Usami-san en su camino para llegar a mí.

Al principio, el escritor intentó dar un paso. Lo podía ver en su desesperada reacción y cómo esta empeoraba después de mis palabras, pero parecía haber algo que lo detenía y le impedía avanzar. _Este no es momento de rendirse._

_Él estaba dudando._

Aún así, yo no tenía tiempo de hacerlo entrar en razón. Hiro-san se acomodó justo como estaba antes de que despertara el escritor, antes de que saliera corriendo hacia él para detenerlo. Yo sostenía a Misaki, pasando mis brazos debajo de los de él, halando poco a poco.

Ambos podíamos escuchar sus leves quejidos ante el movimiento, pero no podíamos detenernos.

Una vez que teníamos la mitad de su cuerpo fuera, Hiro-san tomó sus piernas y las movió lentamente, dejándolas libres de lo que quedaba del auto y de la destrozada puerta, maniobré de cierta forma que después de tanto tiempo, Misaki estaba fuera del auto, en mis brazos.

Escuché suspiros aliviados alrededor, incluso algunos aplausos de las personas que estaban no muy lejos sobre las aceras, mirando. Sin embargo esto no era motivo de celebración, este era un pequeño paso a todo lo que venía.

Miré por un momento los ojos de mi pareja, él también se veía algo aliviado pero la preocupación seguía presente en sus facciones. Luego miré detrás de él, a Usami-san. Seguía parado en el mismo punto, observando, debatiéndose consigo mismo.

-Hiro-san… necesito que lo sostengas- hice el intento de poner a Misaki-kun en sus brazos con delicadeza, pero él se negó. Giró sobre su hombro, esperando una reacción del hombre que nos miraba.

-¿Planeas dejarlo?- cuestionó, serio y bajo. La pregunta resonó en mi mente, por la mirada del escritor, en la suya también.

_Hiro-san…_

* * *

><p><strong>Akihiko P.O.V.<strong>

Supongo que debí de haber previsto que terminaría como siempre. No sé que me llevó a pensar que podría con una responsabilidad así esta vez. Era uno de los motivos por los cuales escribía, por el cual prefería mantenerme alejado de los demás. Entre más te importa algo o alguien, más sufres cuando lo pierdes. Para mí era mejor vivir en un mundo de fantasías, donde al menos podría imaginarme a mí, teniendo todo lo que alguna vez quise, y conservándolo hasta el mismo final.

Pero ni siquiera pude plasmar eso, mi vida se vio inconscientemente reflejada en lo que escribía.

_Las cosas no me estaban saliendo bien. _Mi amor por Takahiro se hundía cada vez más en lo imposible, hasta que llegó a su fatídico final.

_-…decidimos casarnos-_

Ese podía ser el fin. Eso sería todo.

Ni siquiera tenía planeada una vida, después de esto.

No tenía ninguna intención de continuar con una ilusión quebrada. _No podría tener una vida así._

Y resurgió algo más que esperanza al mismo tiempo. Sentí que después de todo lo que había pasado, la vida que siempre me había quitado todo, me lo regresaba en una tierna forma, todo lo que una vez quise, todo en un solo paquete.

Así que me aferré a eso, creyendo que podría ser feliz por el resto de mi vida, que no pasaría nada.

Actué sobre-protector demasiadas veces, _no quería que lo tocaran._

Actué como un tirano otras veces, _solo yo podía decirle ese tipo de cosas._

Me vi obligado a apresarlo, _no quería que se alejara._

No podía volver a esa monótona costumbre, llamada vida. No podría sobrevivir si me quitaban lo único que me mantenía a flote ahora, lo único que en realidad valía la pena. Más que miles de fans, premios o dinero. Ni siquiera todos los juguetes del mundo.

_No puedo vivir sin él._

Y sin embargo creo que presioné tanto las cosas, que ahora se estaba rompiendo en mis manos, sin nada qué hacer para poder detenerlo.

La mirada de Hiroki, sin embargo, decía tantas cosas.

Casi podía escuchar su voz en mi mente, como si fuera capaz de una clase de telepatía.

"_No te atrevas ni siquiera a pensarlo ¿Me escuchas? ¡Haz lo que realmente quieres hacer por una vez en tu vida! ¡Demuéstrame por qué en el pasado te mantuviste en pié sin que yo no hiciera nada! ¡Regrésale a esa persona el favor y actúa como debes! ¡Reclama… lo que quieres! Y no lo sueltes, nunca"_

Si eso dijo o no, eso entendí.

Creo que tenía algo de razón. Entonces, sus palabras.

-¿Planeas dejarlo?-

_**No.**_

* * *

><p><strong>Nowaki P.O.V. <strong>

Existe la creencia de que una foto dice más que mil palabras, pero ahora, creo que eso es un vago aproximado a lo que en realidad es la verdad.

Una foto puede manipularse, hacerte creer lo que otros quieren que creas, al igual que las cosas se pueden malinterpretar. Porque no estás viviendo ese momento, porque no puedes ver a los ojos a aquella persona.

Supongo que ahora podemos decir, que una mirada dice más que mil palabras. Simplemente por lógica. Los sentimientos del ser humano se ven reflejados en sus ojos, lo quieran o no. Es difícil mentir cuando se está frente a frente con la verdad tan pura.

Vi la verdad en ambos, chocando dolorosamente.

La decisión debía tomarse.

Usami-san avanzó hacia mí con un paso decidido. Me permití una sonrisa mientras acomodaba lo mejor posible a Misaki en sus brazos.

Podía sentirlo temblar, quizás después de todo no era la más brillante idea que había tenido hasta ahora, pero si había algo que necesitaban ambos era uno del otro, y nada más. Necesitaban que ese vínculo que los unía les diera la fuerza para sobrellevar esto y continuar solo hacia adelante.

La duda y el miedo no dejaban estar presentes, pero se lo atribuí directamente al miedo que el escritor estaba enfrentando. El perder a alguien tan valioso para él.

La sangre de la herida en la cabeza de Misaki comenzó a manchar su camisa, a Usami-san no podía importarle menos.

-Necesito verlo mejor-

Asintió, sentándose en el suelo como se lo instruí. Sería más fácil mover al joven en sus brazos de esa manera, ahora por lo menos tenía a quién aferrarse.

-Hiro-san…- él despertó de sus pensamientos detrás de mí, acercándose más –Necesito una vendas- Era obvio que yo no llevaba ese tipo de cosas conmigo. –Creo que a una calle de aquí había una farmac…- no me dejó terminar cuando se levantó, dispuesto a ir.

-Nosotros iremos- su camino fue detenido por el profesor Miyagi y el niño que –según me había contado- era su pequeño terrorista, o por lo menos así lo llamaban ambos.

En cuestión de segundos, ambos habían desaparecido entre la multitud.

Podía hacer otra cosa mientras ellos regresaban.

-Akihiko-san… haga a un lado su brazo, por favor- lo hizo instantáneamente, mirando solo mis manos en todo momento.

Comencé a subir levemente la camisa de Misaki-kun. Al principio sabía que él celaría mis manos tocando el cuerpo de su joven amante como una reacción natural, pero al levantar todo el tramo su ropa, sostuvo el aliento en su garganta de una manera dolorosa. Supongo que yo estoy acostumbrado a este tipo de cosas.

Había una mancha roja, en la mayor parte de su costado. Pero entre más se acercaba a la zona del impacto, el color de su piel oscurecía. Un gran contraste a la claridad del resto de su joven cuerpo.

Mentalmente me acordé de Hiro-san, girando apenas perceptiblemente sobre mi hombro, checando que estuviera de pie todavía. Afortunadamente lo estaba, pero el color de su cara se había ido.

Después de todo en el incendio, debía recordar que ninguno había resultado herido físicamente. Con herida visibles por lo menos en sus cuerpos.

_Qué situación tan diferente._

Además de algunas costillas rotas, no parecía haber nada grave en él. Ni siquiera la herida de su cabeza. Claro que necesitaba un tratamiento profesional en un mejor lugar que en medio de la calle, pero no estaba en peligro de muerte.

Pasé ambas manos por mi cabeza, dejando mi alivio salir en un gran suspiro, pero creo que mi gesto se tomó mal cuando vi la cara de Usami-san. _Temiéndose lo peor._

-Estará bien- le aseguré inmediatamente.

El escritor también dejó que el aire de sus pulmones saliera, sonriendo por un momento al joven en sus brazos. _Solo por un momento._

_¿Por qué…?_

No pude continuar con mis pensamientos, sentí que alguien se recargó contra mi espalda. Hiro-san estaba sentado en el pavimento, también. Su espalda apoyándose contra la mía.

-Me matarán de un susto uno de estos días- comentó, negando con la cabeza un poco para sí mismo.

Dejé que una leve risa escapara de mis labios.

-Yo no permitiría eso-

_No me contestó de regreso, no negó lo que dije. _Él sabía de lo que yo era capaz.

-Gran trabajo, Nowaki-

* * *

><p>Fueron largos los minutos. El tráfico estaba detenido y no podía importarme menos, pero había algo que esta vez alimentaba mi curiosidad. Al no tener que hacer nada más, salí del auto y caminé hacia delante, esperando que el punto donde había empezado todo no estuviera tan lejos.<p>

Entre más me acercaba, podía ver las marcas que los autos habían dejado sobre otros al no poder frenar. Podía ver a la gente llamando a las compañías de seguros, o familiares. Incluso a sus trabajos para avisar que llegarían tarde. _Todo era un común accidente de tráfico._

-… no podré llegar hasta en unas horas, parece que fue muy aparatoso el choque ¿Heridos? No, creo que solo leves golpes ¡No sabes qué pena me da ver cómo quedó el deportivo rojo!-

Planeaba regresar, pero eso captó mi completa atención. Esperé a que la persona que hablaba por su celular siguiera con su historia.

-… ¡Si, un auto deportivo rojo! ¡Está destrozado!-

_Akihiko…_

Con más ansias que nunca me abrí paso entre la multitud, incluso entre los que no querían moverse. Se hacía más difícil pasar mientras me acercaba a la zona donde empezó todo.

_Yo sé que él no tiene mucho cuidado cuando maneja._

Pronto llegué al punto exacto. Todavía entre la multitud, alcancé a ver bien lo que pasaba.

Lo primero fue la vista del deportivo, completamente destrozado. Luego escaneé rápidamente todo el lugar en busca de _mi hijo, _cada segundo que pasaba se me hacía eterno y no podía empujarme entre la gente. Eran demasiados.

Al final, en un pequeño espacio de movimiento, se abrieron, permitiéndome ver solo por un segundo, pero lo suficiente para comprender.

Akihiko estaba sentado en el pavimento, sus brazos alrededor de una pequeña, lastimada y delicada forma que yo conocía como ese chico, Takahashi Misaki.

Por la mirada en el rostro de mi hijo, supongo que no estaba muerto. _Sonará muy duro, pero eso quizás hubiera sido lo mejor. _Aunque tan poco parecía contento. Su mirada de dolor y culpa me golpeaba fuertemente. Esa misma mirada que hacía muchos años no veía.

Esa era una de mis razones, para que Takahashi se alejara de él. _Dejarlo en paz. _Akihiko era demasiado frágil, este tipo de cosas le afectan más que a otras personas. _Este tipo de eventos lo pueden destrozar. _Me preocupo por mi hijo a mi propia manera paternal, eso es seguro. Y por eso había insistido tanto. Creí que Takahashi-kun le podría ofrecer lo que nadie más. Que por eso Akihiko estaba tan aferrado a él.

Y sí, era muy raro ver una sonrisa en su rostro, o verlo relajado como la mayoría de las veces que se encontraba junto a él. _Supongo que me equivoqué. _Takahashi sí era un obstáculo en mi plan de protección.

Además de haber distanciado a mis dos preciados hijos, _aún más. _Los hacía sufrir. Uno por su rechazo y al otro por su extrema preocupación.

_No puedo permitirlo más, es hora de tomar verdaderas cartas en el asunto. _

Si no podía garantizar estar siempre a un lado de mi hijo, ninguna persona se acercaría a él.

Creo que eso era pedir a alguien inmortal, que lograra vivir más que Akihiko para no verlo sufrir de esta manera, si llegaba a perder de nuevo lo más preciado. Pero si solo un ser así podría lograr mi objetivo, solo ese ser tendría.

No chicos ordinarios, cuyas promesas son tan falsas como sus rostros, _solo yo podía manipular la verdad alrededor de mis hijos._

Les daré unos días, solo unos días.

* * *

><p><strong>Misaki P.O.V.<strong>

No noté la mayoría de las cosas que pasaron a mí alrededor hasta que me encontré de nuevo en este lugar. Tanto blanco hacía que me doliera la cabeza. Usagi-san estaba dormido en el sillón que estaba contra la pared junto con una pequeña versión de Suzuki-san en sus brazos. No podía evitar pensar, _que yo soy la causa de todo esto._

Que esto en realidad había sido mi culpa.

Apuesto que Usagi-san nunca tuvo que pasar un incomodo tiempo en un hospital, como ahora. Bueno, por lo menos no gastando su tiempo inútilmente en otra persona, _había recordado cuando me explicó por qué Aikawa-san tenía la llave del apartamento. _

Sabía que sería lo mejor para ambos.

_Lo mejor para él._

El condominio podría mantenerse limpio si solo contrataba a alguien para eso. La comida no sería problema, él estaba vivo antes de que yo llegara.

_Él estaría bien._

Solo debía encontrar la forma, de hacerlo.

* * *

><p><em>Yaaa! SII, esto es el fin de Velocidad! Y debo admitir que no había hecho un fin así... que yo me acuerde.<em>

_SI, se que tienen cara de : o.O y ahora?_

_JA! pues viene la tercera parte y fin de esta mini-trilogía! El nombre será mmm, "Confusión" n.n el fin de todo! KYAA!_

_Quiero, neceesittoo, anhelo y amoo sus reviews :D _

_¿Qué tal el final? ¿Qué tal una tercera parte?_

_GRACIAS A TODOS POR HABER LEIDO! Y si quieren enterarse cuando suba la tercera parte, no olviden agregarme a "Author alert" n.n_

_Arigato!_

_any_


End file.
